Forum:"Borderlands 2" is still alive
Here's what we've all been waiting for. Borderlands 2 or "Borderworlds" was confirmed on February 10, 2011, when Gearbox CEO Randy Pitchford told VG247, "I'm sure Duke will have some demands of me and I've gotta work on Borderlands 2, right?" It is interesting that he (Randy Pitchford) referred to the game as Borderlands 2 and not Borderworlds. As you may know, Gearbox began owning the rights to the name "Borderworlds" almost two years ago. Fans of Borderlands have been waiting anxiously for too long. DLC after DLC was released to keep Borderlands fans satisfied. But did it really satisfy them? The 3rd and 4th Borderlands DLCs (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx and Claptrap's New Robot Revolution, respectively) won awards at the Video Game Awards presented on Spike. Even though the DLC's were creative, Borderlands fans really need a 2nd game after waiting for nearly two years. More Borderlands 2 information should be released in the next couple of months. RP actually released another statement later saying something along the effects of "Borderlands 2? What's that?" And then later clarifying and saying that he and his team aren't even working on it. 05:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) He also retracted the statement and apologized for making misleading statements. 05:37, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Reference 06:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Also, how he says "I've gotta work on Borderlands 2, right?" seems sarcastic or "it's what the gamers want me to do" (ack, thought I was logged in) 03:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) All i have to say on this is that it would be a shame if gearbox never does anything else with this game. It was a new original idea for a first person shooter. Not just another Call Of Duty(sorry COD fans).Lynne1984 13:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) They will eventually. Borderlands is the game that put Gearbox as a game manufacturer on the map. They would have never been able to pick up and finish Duke Nukem if it wasn't from the profits they netted from BL. BL2 isn't a matter of "if" but "when". 14:23, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure it's enormously frustrating to Pitchford et al. that they don't yet have anything BL2-wise in the works. Because they know there's gravy and biscuits in it, for sure. But they're a tiny company, really, with a shallow pipeline that's completely full with other commitments; and they'd like BL2 not to suck, like so many other franchise cash-in sequels. Still amuses the hell out of me to see the CEO trolling the hardcore fanbase. Daemmerung 16:31, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I dont know if any of you check out BL facebook page, but while Gearbox was at PAX East 2011 showing Duke Nukem they had a bunch of people show up dressed as BL characters. Hope that tells them something!! LOLLynne1984 18:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) They have to be working on Borderlands 2. It's common practice for game developers to work on games long before they announce anything. Borderlands was by far the best game of 2009, I mean look at all of us die hard fans still going on and on about it a year and a half later, it would be insane NOT to do a sequal! They are probably just biding there time waiting for the following to grow and then they will anounce the sequal. Hell, I know several people that never gave Borderlands the time of day but after I talked them into buying it they love it!Gmr4lif5043 19:56, March 17, 2011 (UTC)